Katherina Roosevelt
Katherine Mary Roosevelt (b. May 18, 1946) is a Chawosaurian Painter and Propaganda Designer and one of the Daughters of Timothy Max Roosevelt and Elizabeth Mary Alexandria. In 1968, Katherina married Christian Delano McClellan and had five children, Christian II (b. 1970), Christina (b. 1972), Elizabeth (b. 1976), Jonathan (b. 1980), and Franklin (b. 1982), she has 22 biological siblings. Early Life Katherina Roosevelt was born on May 18, 1946, in Canberra, Australia. As a girl she loved to paint, she enjoyed painting and she became a Painter in 1963. She graduated in New South Wales in 1965. She married Christian Delano McClellan in 1968 and had five children. Katherina marrying a Christian into the McClellan family, the family of former Prime Minister Theodore McClellan, would anger her father, so she kept this marriage a secret. Career Katherina became a painter in 1963, at the age of 17. She became famous for quite some time. She was responsible for the painting propaganda designs of her father's military parades and most notably the Military Coronation of her father in 1976. Post-Painting Career Katherina retired in 2009, she still paints and she made no appearance in the funerals of her father in 2011 and her mother in 2013. Marriage Katherina is married to Christian Delano McClellan, and she raised five children with McClellan, Christian II, Christina, Elizabeth, Jonathan, and Franklin. When Katherina first encountered Christian, Katherina was hostile to him because of his Christian faith, accusing him of terrorism and destruction, Christian and Katherina eventually made peace with each other. They eventually ended up dating, hiding the relationship from their parents because of tensions between Timothy and his family and the Christian-affiliated aristocratic families. Christian proposed to Katherina in 1967, and Katherina accepted the wedding proposal, Katherina convinced Christian to present her to his family despite strong hesitation from Christian, but Christian compromised and took Katherina to Boston and have her meet the family. Christian and Katherina met Nicholas McClellan and Victoria Reagan, and announced their plans to wed, Victoria welcomed this wedding proposal, but Nicholas was strongly against Interfaith marriage, although Nicholas never disliked Katherina because Katherina actually met his father in 1953 when Katherina was 7, and Theodore McClellan said Katherina was "the most entertaining sport I ever seen", Theodore telling her father Timothy. Because Katherina is an Atheist, and Christian is an Anglican, Nicholas forbidded their marriage and tried to oppress the proposal when Christian does in fact defy him, Nicholas repeatedly tried to break up the engagement, and he even went too far as to beg Christian to end the engagement, Nicholas eventually compromised and allowed the marriage because Christian wrote Nicholas a letter that said: "Katherina is maybe a nonbeliever, and who am I to have the nonexistant right to change that, but Katherina is a special gift to me, a special gift I feel God presented to me, our lord works in mysterious ways and he gave me a woman to settle down with, even if her family are hostile to his believers. I will always respect the love and sacrefice you put in this family, but I must sacrefice for my own, your's truely, Chris" Victoria sympathized with her son's love for Katherina and reminded her husband Nicholas that when they themselves proposed a marriage back in 1920, his parents Theodore and Samantha McClellan discouraged the marriage because of the fact that Victoria was a witch, and that the reason why Theodore changed his mind was because it was discovered that his father was a wizard. Nicholas compromised. The wedding proceeded on February 14, 1968, in Seattle, Washington, and the couple ended up settling in Westlake Village, California for a limited while until they eventually found a home to live in Boston, Katherina eventually made peace with Nicholas and Victoria, and they treated her like their own daughter. After finishing raising their last child, Franklin, the couple moved back to Westlake Village to enjoy California life. In fact, when the children were young, they took summer vacations to Westlake Village, but never planned to live there until the kids were grown. Notable Works * 1963- Fantasy Kingdom. * 1965- Witchcraft Kingdom. * 1967- Communist Empire. * 1976- Designs of her father's military coronation. * 1989- Alice and Wonderland. * 2005- Gasbag. See also Timothy DynastyCategory:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Roosevelt Family (Chawosauria) Category:Children of Timothy Max Roosevelt